


A Way Out

by YesIsAWorld



Series: Ziall For All Seasons [4]
Category: Niall Horan (Musician), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Barn Owl, Drabble, M/M, corn maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Autumn drabble prompt: Barn Owl





	A Way Out

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [gettingaphdinlarry](http://gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com/) & [myownsparknow](http://myownsparknow.tumblr.com/) because even a drabble needs a beta... or two. And to [FullOnLarrie](http://fullonlarrie.tumblr.com/) for putting this challenge together!  
> [Here's a shareable tumblr link if you liked it! xx](LINK)
> 
> Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.

“Can I see the map again?” Zayn asked, brandishing the torch. They were still surrounded by corn stalks.

Niall released Zayn’s hand to unfold the map. “I think we’re here-ish?” Niall pointed to a confusing square of crisscrossing lines.

A scream pierced the air. Zayn all but jumped into Niall’s arms. “What was that?”

“A barn owl.” Niall giggled. “Or a woman getting murdered.”

“Not funny, Ni.”

Niall held Zayn’s arm tightly. “You think we’ll ever find the exit?”

Despite the chill in the air and sore feet, Zayn didn’t feel lost. He kissed Niall, and together they kept looking.


End file.
